Pour toujours et à jamais
by Ruines
Summary: OS.YAOI.SBxSS Lorsque lors d'un mariage sorcier, la magie décide de vous lier à votre tête de turque... 'Sirius plongea ses prunelles céruléennes dans les abysses lui faisant face : Oh Snape, on est vraiment dans la merde.'


**Titre** : Pour toujours et à jamais

**Auteur**: Ruines

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : OS, Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre homme**, vous voilà prévenu), un petit peu d'humour et d'amour, pas de sexe, mais quelques crudités. Bon appétit !

**Paring** : SBxSS, pour vous servir.

**Source** : Harry Potter -sans allusion aucune aux sept premiers volumes, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling.

**Note** : Un petit quelque chose pour vous souhaiter à tous de très bonnes fêtes (même si j'ai un métro de retard, on ne me changera pas). Mais aussi et surtout pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont (et auront) la patience et le courage de suivre, lire et reviewer mes petites facéties.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Samedi 26 octobre 1977, manoir de la famille Potter, Londres.**

« _Monsieur et Madame Cygnus Black, et Madame Abraxas Malfoy_

_Ont l'honneur de vous faire part du mariage de leurs enfants,_

_Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy_

_Et vous prient d'assister ou de vous unir d'intention à la bénédiction nuptiale_

_donnée le dimanche 5 janvier 1978 à 10 heures au manoir Malfoy._

_A l'issue de la cérémonie, un vin d'honneur sera servi à la famille et aux amis de la famille._ »

« Chier… » Lâcha un jeune homme brun en se laissant choir sur un confortable fauteuil marron.

Monsieur Potter leva les yeux de l'épais ouvrage qu'il consultait pour fixer Sirius Black d'un regard interrogatif :

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je suppose que ça dépend du point de vu. »

Sirius se leva avec un pâle sourire à l'adresse de son tuteur et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage. Il parcourut rapidement une vingtaine de marches et un couloir pour pénétrer sans frapper dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, son parchemin à la main :

« Prongs ! Je suis dans la… »

« Aaah ! »

« Oh merde ! Lily… je… »

« DEHORS ! » Hurla James en recouvrant sa petite amie d'un drap.

Sirius eut le réflexe de se mettre une main devant les yeux et avança d'un pas dans la pièce, agitant de la main droite le faire-part comme on agiterait un drapeau blanc en signe de paix.

« James, il faut _absolument_ que je te parle, tu n'imagines pas… » Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un projectile qu'il reçut en pleine tête, lui faisant rouvrir brusquement les yeux. « Pourquoi tu me jettes des cousins, enfin ? »

« Dehors Sirius avant que je ne t'émascule ! » Hurla à son tour Lily, les joues rouge de colère et de gêne.

Bougon, Sirius se retourna et quitta la chambre, laissant sciemment la porte grande ouverte.

_Ca leur fera les pieds._

Il alla se réfugier dans sa propre chambre et s'affala sur son lit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

James n'avait plus de temps à lui accorder depuis qu'il sortait avec '_perfect__ Lily'_, s'en devenait rageant. Ils passaient déjà leur temps ventousés à Poudlard, mais si en plus ils se mettaient à copuler pendant les vacances… Il était son meilleur ami tout de même ! Quel genre d'ami foutait son copain à la porte de sa chambre à coup de coussin ?

« J'aurais peut-être dû frapper avant d'entrer. » Se dit Sirius. « Oh ! et puis merde aussi, ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire ça ici, au-dessus de nos têtes, les dégueulasses. »

Il se tourna sur le côté, allongé sur son flanc et reposa ses yeux sur sa main… vide, dans sa précipitation il avait dû laisser tomber la lettre. Tant pis, il n'irait certainement pas la chercher.

**¤**

Quelques coups secs frappés à la porte de sa chambre le réveillèrent. James entra presque immédiatement, fraîchement douché, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_A vomir_, pensa Sirius en lui tournant le dos.

« Hé Padfoot, Lily est rentrée chez elle, on peut discuter maintenant. »

« Je n'ai certainement pas envie de discuter avec toi, James. »

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils avant de sauter comme un gamin sur son ami en riant :

« Ha ha, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine le plus Padfoot, que ta cousine se marie à un Serpentard ou à un Malfoy ? »

« Lâche-moi James, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler avec toi. » Lui répondit Sirius en lui balançant son coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se retire de sur lui.

James ne s'en offusqua pas et retourna à l'attaque en lui sautant de nouveau dessus.

« Putain casse-toi Potter, tu m'emmerde. » Lui dit-il en le repoussant plus violemment encore.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Demanda James hors de lui en se massant douloureusement le ventre.

« C'est toi-même qui m'as foutu hors de ta chambre pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, alors vient pas m'emmerder maintenant. J'suis pas à ta disposition et j'vais certainement pas m'accommoder aux tranches horaires que tu daignes m'accorder. Si quand j'ai besoin de mon pote il n'est pas capable de m'accorder quelques minutes, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment un pote. Sors un peu la tête du décolleté de Lily, Potter, et penses un peu à ceux qui t'entourent. Tu sais, les cons qui -comme moi- te prenaient pour un ami, ça te revient ? »

James se redressa lentement et sortit du lit, alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, il s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers Sirius. Plantant son regard blessé dans celui furieux de Prongs, il articula silencieusement :

« C'est de me voir heureux qui te dérange ? Quel bon ami tu fais Sirius. Trouves-toi une copine, ça devient urgent. T'as les burnes tellement pleines que tu en viens à cracher ta verve sur ceux qui ont la chance de vider les leurs. »

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! »

« C'est fait ! » Lâcha t-il en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Sirius fixa un long moment le battant de bois, même après qu'il se soit refermé.

« Merde. Vivement qu'on rentre à Poudlard. »

**¤**

Leur dispute ne dura même pas le temps d'une soirée. Après le dîné, ils avaient tous deux prit la direction du jardin, leurs balais en main. Une longue partie de Quidditch acrobatique plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau copain comme cochon.

**¤¤¤**

**Dimanche 5 janvier 1978, manoir de la famille Malfoy, Wiltshire.**

Autant dire que Sirius, Gryffondor de son état ne fut que très peu à l'aise lorsqu'il pénétra dans le manoir Malfoy. Se retrouver cerné par une foule compacte de Serpentard et de sang-pur n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, surtout aux vues de ses antécédents. C'était comme s'enfoncer dans un nid de serpent.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait de forte chance qu'il y croise son père, son frère ou pire, _sa mère_. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre sans eux, et c'est à peine s'il arrivait à apercevoir Regulus dans les couloirs de Poudlard tant celui-ci passait son temps à l'ignorer.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de venir ? Il ne portait de bons sentiments à l'égard d'aucunes des personnes présentes, d'ailleurs personne ici n'éprouvait d'amour ou d'amitié pour qui que ce soit, qu'on se le dise. Il n'appréciait même pas sa grande cousine, Narcissa. Elle lui avait toujours parut insipide et intéressée ; La preuve en était, elle épousait Malfoy. Quel meilleur parti que l'héritier d'une des plus puissante et riche famille d'Angleterre ?

Sirius entra dans la salle aménagée pour le rituel marital. Vaste et haute, des murs interminables dont on ne voyait jamais le bout, auxquels étaient accrochés des torches de bois noir se consumant. La large voûte de verre laissait une vue imprenable à quiconque levait le nez ; Le ciel était d'un blanc si pur qu'il en semblait presque bleuté et la neige, délicate, tombait tranquillement, recouvrant un peu plus à chaque instant le dôme de son grand manteau poudreux. De magnifiques fauteuils de cristal avaient été installés en arcs de cercle, laissant libre face à eux un grand espace où se tenaient fièrement les deux futurs époux. Fabuleusement drapés dans de fines étoffes magiques blanches, chacun d'eux se tenaient droit, immobile, sans que l'ombre d'un sentiment ne traverse leurs gracieux visages.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la plupart des convives étaient déjà assit sur leurs chaises, il se hâta de rejoindre le plus proche pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Mal lui en prit ; Lors des mariages sorciers, ces derniers avaient l'obligation de s'asseoir par famille, aussi son fauteuil transplana t-il tout naturellement aux côtés de sa mère et de son frère avec un désagréable '_pop_'. Aucun membre de sa très chère famille ne tourna les yeux vers lui et Sirius leur en fut reconnaissant, il sentait déjà peser sur lui des centaines d'yeux curieux. Se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise, il aperçut les derniers invités prendre place, tandis que les lourdes portes d'ébène de la salle se refermaient silencieuse. Un clocher sonna dix heures.

_Pas de place pour les retardataires chez l'élite sang-pur sorcière_, pensa Sirius.

La cérémonie commençant, tous les invités se levèrent.

**¤**

Une heure vingt-huit que le cérémonial avait commencé. Une heure vingt-huit qu'ils se levaient et se rasseyaient toutes les six minutes. Une heure vingt-huit qu'ils récitaient entre deux sortilèges d'union, des incantations magiques. Une heure vingt-huit que Sirius en avait marre.

Pourquoi devait-on se soucier de protéger éternellement leur amour ? Ils ne s'aimaient même pas !

Le jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper un faible soupir qui lui valut un coup de coude douloureux de la part de sa mère ; Toujours aussi délicate.

**¤**

Une heure cinquante-quatre.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, joignirent leurs mains à celles de leurs voisins et implorèrent pour la dix-neuvième fois une quelconque divinité suprême de bénir le mariage de ses _agneaux_ :

« _Benedic haereditati tuae.  
__Et rege eos, et extolle illos usque in aeternum.  
Per singulos dies, benedicimus te.  
Et laudamus nomen tuum in saeculum, et in saeculum saeculi_. » (1)

D'un même mouvement, ils s'assirent de nouveau et le rituel reprit.

Sirius se demanda vaguement quelle heure il pouvait être. Si au moins il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil aux invités -cela l'occuperait- mais avec Regulus à gauche et sa mère à droite, on ne pouvait pas dire que le choix était très diversifié. Ni très divertissant d'ailleurs.

Que pouvait bien faire ses amis en ce moment ? Et ses ennemis ? Que pouvait bien faire son bon vieux Snape ?

Fixant finalement avec désintérêt le couple qui se trouvait devant lui, il fut heureux d'y voir enfin un peu de mouvement. Lucius Malfoy venait de se tourner pour faire face à Narcissa, celle-ci en faisant de même. La fin de la cérémonie approchait à grands pas. Mains dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, leurs poignets noués ensemble par une épaisse corde blanche ils entamèrent d'une même voix :

« _Fais de moi l'instrument de ta paix.  
Là où est la haine, que j'y mette l'amour.  
Là où est l'offense, que j'y mette le pardon.  
Là où est la discorde, que j'y mette l'union.  
Là où est l'erreur, que j'y mette la vérité.  
Là où est le doute, que j'y mette la foi.  
Là où est le désespoir, que j'y mette l'espérance.  
Là où sont les ténèbres, que j'y mette la lumière.  
Là où est la tristesse, que j'y mette la joie._

_Que je ne m'efforce pas tant d'être consolé que de te consoler,  
D'être compris que de te comprendre,  
D'être aimé que de t'aimer. _» (2)

Sirius aurait ri de tant hypocrisie, si une faible lueur dorée ne venait pas de l'entourer d'un doux halo. Sentant une chaleur étrangère envahir la moindre de ses cellules, il leva un regard affolé vers sa mère, radieuse.

Lors d'un mariage sorcier, une forte quantité de magie pure s'abattait simultanément sur les deux époux ainsi que sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle. Celle-ci avait pour but de connecter deux êtres ensembles ; Les couples mariés se retrouvaient donc tout naturellement liés avec leurs conjoints, et les jeunes âmes favorables les unes aux autres.

Sirius, en dix-sept ans de vie n'avait jamais encore été lié à personne, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de décevoir sa mère. La fine fleur des héritiers et héritières des grandes familles de sang-pur se trouvaient ici.

Il avait toujours pensé avoir échappé à cette _stupide_ vieille coutume… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sa mère s'était levée d'un bond, entraînant avec elle son mari -tous deux étaient liés par le poignet- et cherchait du regard sa future conjointe.

Alors qu'il pensait très sérieusement à s'enfuir discrètement, Sirius sentit une lourdeur sur son poignet gauche, tournant la tête, il y vit la solide corde blanche sacrée. Celle-ci était apparut en même temps que transplanait à ses côtés un poignet droit auquel il était maintenant relié.

Un poignet cireux, maigre, suivit d'une main aux longs doigts noueux. Un poignet aux veines bleutées, épaisses, masculines et à la main calleuse.

Sirius craignait de relever la tête tant cette main lui semblait familière. Il n'en eut pas le temps, ses soupçons devinrent réalité :

« Black ?! » Dit une voix rauque, étonnée.

Pas sèche ou claquante comme elle l'était d'habitude lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Non, cette voix là ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Cette voix là n'était pas un sang-pur. Cette voix là ne connaissait pas les vieilles traditions sorcières encore d'usages. Cette voix là se demandait certainement pourquoi diable se retrouvait-elle liée à cet homme qu'elle appréciait si peu.

Le destin avait décidément un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Sirius releva lentement la tête et plongea ses prunelles céruléennes dans les abysses lui faisant face :

« Oh Snape, on est _vraiment_ dans la merde. »

**¤**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient discrètement éclipsés vers la serre chaude du jardin Malfoy, à quelques bons mètres du manoir. Le halo doré avait disparut à l'instant même où ils avaient quitté la salle du rituel, comme la corde liant leurs poignets ensemble.

Sirius n'avait pas laissé le temps à sa mère de se rendre compte que _sa promise_ était en fait _un_ _promis_. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer la tête quelle ferait si elle venait à l'apprendre, car si l'homosexualité était tout à fait naturel aux yeux du monde magique, la communauté de Sang-pur ne pouvait le concevoir. Il n'était pas convenable selon eux que deux hommes ou encore deux femmes se mettent en couple. Le but même du mariage étant d'avoir des héritiers par lesquels la fortune et le nom d'une famille étaient censés perdurer ; l'union homosexuelle n'y avait donc pas sa place. Sa mère aurait encore trouvé à redire à son comportement :

_Gryffondor, ami des moldus, insolent, désobéissant, refusant de te marier avec la charmante Unuk_ (3)_ Lestrange… il fallait en plus que tu nous fasses honte en t'unissant à un homme_, Sirius entendait d'ici les paroles que sa mère ne manquerait pas de lui cracher à la figure.

Il pourrait toujours arguer que s'il avait eut le choix, lui non plus n'aurait certainement pas prit Severus Snape comme… _fiancé_. Dieu du ciel ! Rien que _ce_ _mot_ et Severus Snape dans la même phrase semblait déplacé.

Il releva les yeux et fixa de son regard glacé celui qui lui causait tant de soucis.

Egal à lui-même Snape lui tournait le dos, à genoux au sol et examinait avec attention une très rare variété de fleur venimeuse à l'entêtante couleur vive. Alors qu'il le regardait tendre la main vers les feuilles de la plante, évitant soigneusement les épines, Sirius se demanda comment diable leurs âmes avaient pu se sentir attirées l'une par l'autre alors qu'ils étaient tellement différents tous les deux. Ils n'avaient même jamais réussi à s'entendre. De toute façon depuis l'incident de l'année dernière, ils s'ignoraient cordialement.

Snape était tellement… chiant. Il était aussi moche que lui était beau. Bon, en y regardant de plus près, peut-être avait-il de beaux yeux ; Grands, profonds, d'un noir abyssal et envoûtant. De toute manière, ses immondes mèches filasses en cachaient tout l'éclat.

Nullement perturbé par l'examen dont il faisait l'objet, Severus continuait simplement sa petite observation des plantes de la serre.

« Snape, » Fini par l'appela Black, ce qui le fit soupirer. « il faut qu'on cause. »

Severus se releva lentement, toujours dos au Gryffondor et alla s'assoire sur la chaise de jardin de bois blanc qui se trouvait devant lui. Sirius le suivit et alla s'installer sur la seconde chaise pour lui faire face.

« Bien. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Black en le fixa un bref instant dans les yeux pour le voir secouer négativement la tête.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Snape avait beau être l'un des sorciers les plus brillants de leur génération, il n'en restait pas moins totalement novice au regard des anciennes coutumes sang-pur.

« Tu n'as pas dû faire attention dans ta surprise, mais une grande partie des personnes ayant _subit _le même truc que nous, étaient des hommes et des femmes mariés. »

Severus leva élégamment un sourcil avant de s'exprimer d'une voix lourde :

« J'ai peur de comprendre, Black. »

« Laisse moi finir, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. » Marmonna t-il en baissant la tête. « Bon donc, pour la plupart ils étaient tous mariés. En fait, avant, les cérémonies de mariage sorcière servaient également à désigner les… _couples_... » Ils s'étranglèrent tous deux sur ce mot. « … en devenir. La lumière et la corde signifient que… et bien que… que _nous_, non, non… que nos _âmes_ sont compatibles. Voilà. »

« … »

« … »

Severus prit une grande respiration avant de débuter les hostilités :

« Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, mon _âme_ n'est certainement pas assez dérangée pour être compatible avec la tienne. Il est totalement impossible qu'un type aussi répugnant que toi puisses… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre d'avoir été lié avec un espèce de cloporte décérébré comme toi. De toute manière, ce genre de sort est souvent influencé par les envies des personnes présente. Alors peut-être que tu as pensé à moi un peu trop fort au moment de… »

Sirius s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Snape se lever avec fracas de sa chaise. Son visage blafard illuminé de rouge, une veine épaisse et bleue pulsant furieusement sur sa tempe, il semblait près à lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

« Je préférerais m'arracher le cœur avec une pince chauffée à blanc que de ressentir le moindre désir à ton égard, Black. » Cracha t-il avec un regard de fauve.

Sirius aurait aimé ne pas être blessé de ses paroles, mais un douloureux étau lui enserrait le cœur. Alors il laissa la colère envahir son corps, tout plutôt que de ressentir de la tristesse. Et tel un diable sur ressort, il attrapa brusquement Snape par le col de la robe de soirée, ne prenant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la douceur du tissu, et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.

« Crevure ! » Lui hurla t-il, son visage tout proche du sien.

Ils churent aux sols, Sirius à cheval sur l'estomac de Snape qu'il maintenant au sol d'une main sur l'épaule, lui crachant des insultes :

« Tu es un moins que rien, une pourriture, un putain de déchet ! »

« Ca suffit maintenant, il y en a qui aimeraient être tranquille. »

Severus profita de la surprise de Black pour le repousser et tenta de trouver qui venait de parler.

« Ici. » S'exclama de nouveau la voix.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs regards vers une plante, légèrement surélevée par l'étagère sur laquelle elle était posée. Les yeux écarquillés, Sirius la fixait comme s'il voyait quelque chose de _magique_, alors que Severus de son côté tentait de se souvenir du nom de cette fleur bavarde. De la taille d'une main d'homme, d'un blanc neigeux aux pétales mouchetés de noirs et aux feuilles irisées, aucune bouche ne se découpait en son centre, et pourtant.

« J'hallucine, une fleur qui parle. » Lâcha bêtement Black en s'approchant avec méfiance de l'étagère.

« Dit le sorcier » Se moqua la plante, sans bouger le moindre pétale.

« Si même ces emmerdeuses de plante se foutent de nous, où va le monde. » S'irrita Sirius en tendant un doigt pour en caresser la corolle veloutée.

« Si tu savais les propriétés que possède une telle merveille, tu ne te permettrais pas de la dénigrer ainsi, sale Gryffondor écervelé. » Severus aurait préféré se taire, sa mâchoire l'élançait déjà, mais Black était un tel imbécile qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à le remettre en place.

« Je vois que nous avons un connaisseur. » Minauda le végétal, ses pistils se colorant doucement de rose.

« Il faut dire pour sa défense qu'à part les bouquins et ses potions, personne ne se laisse tripoter par lui, alors il en profite pour les apprendre par cœur. »

Les lèvres de Sirius s'écartèrent pour dévoiler une rangée de dent blanche, sur un impitoyable sourire moqueur qu'il adressa au Serpentard. Il leva la main pour passer ses doigts entre ses longues mèches brunes et souples, démêlant un peu les boucles qui s'étaient formées des suites de leur bataille. Severus aurait voulu que ses doigts restent coincés par les nœuds, qu'il ait l'air un peu moins beau.

_Ou qu'il s'étouffe avec son arrogance_, pensa t-il avec hargne.

« Peut-être auriez-vous aimé être à la place des livres et des potions, jeune homme ? »

Le sourire de Black se fana aussitôt et il adressa un drôle de regard à Severus avant de se détourner pour retourner s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de jardins.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Black ne répondait pas aux sous-entendus douteux de la plante. Ignorant les cris de cette dernière, il la retourna de manière à ce qu'elle ne les voit plus ; Lui aussi la trouvait bien trop causante. Il alla ramasser la chaise au sol et s'assit à la droite du Gryffondor, dos à la voyeuse. Il tâta de la paume sa blessure, évaluant les dégâts. Il ne sentit qu'une légère douleur, c'est à peine s'il aurait une ecchymose le lendemain. Black se ramollissait. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil bien peu discret, de toute manière il n'avait jamais eut à l'être puisqu'il passait toujours inaperçu.

Le jeune homme brun triturait du doigt la peinture écaillée de la table, grattant les couches de l'ongle. De longues mèches soyeuses cachaient une partie de son visage, voilant ses yeux de saphir, en amenuisant le pouvoir, mais pas suffisamment pour que Severus ne se sente pas gêné de ses coups d'œil intempestifs. S'il ne l'abhorrait pas autant, Severus l'aurait presque trouvé époustouflant de beauté. Il se sentait mollir sous les prunelles ardentes, et seul Black était capable de lui faire tourner la tête de cette manière, mais jamais à son avantage. Ce pouvoir qu'il possédait sur lui, Severus se demandait s'il s'en rendait compte ? Ne pouvant pourtant détacher son regard de l'autre, ils s'observèrent ainsi avec attention et silencieusement de longues secondes durant, peu sur de ce qu'ils devaient dire ou encore faire.

Snape se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser à Sirius d'une voix bourrue :

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous sommes liés d'une telle façon que nous allons être obligés de… je ne sais pas moi ! faire quelques choses ensemble ? »

Sirius le regarda, interdit, puis se laissa aller à un grand rire, pas dans une volonté particulière de se moquer de la gêne de sa victime préférée, mais simplement parce que la situation prenait, selon lui, une tournure comique. Il alla même jusqu'à donner une petite tape amicale sur le bras de Snape qui lui adressa un regard outré en retour, ce qui ne fit que redoubler son hilarité. Une main devant la bouche pour en amoindrir le bruit, l'autre tentant d'essuyer les larmes de rire qui humidifiaient le coin de ses yeux, Sirius était dans un bien piteux état. Il essayait de reprendre son sérieux en aspirant de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, mais le Serpentard le regardait d'un tel air _rogue_ qu'il ne put que lui souffler entre deux soubresauts :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

Avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Severus, vexé comme un pou, pinçait les lèvres si fort qu'elles en étaient devenues blanche. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans. Et si ce lien l'attachait pour toujours à ce stupide chien galeux ? Et s'il était obligé de l'épouser, _pire_, s'il était obligé _d'honorer_ des devoirs conjugaux ? En imaginant cela, il se sentit tourner de l'œil.

_Toucher Black, l'étreindre, l'embrasser, le… le… le lécher… peut-être même… Seigneur ! _

Sirius qui avait fini par se maîtriser tourna son visage -tout sourire- vers Snape, mais déchanta bien vite. Le Serpentard avait prit une inquiétante couleur rouge, il semblait chercher sa respiration en d'amples gestes, la bouche largement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, sa cage thoracique se soulevant de manière effrénée. Ses mains prisent de spasmes tremblaient sans discontinuer et il porta l'une d'elle à sa gorge pour en griffer la peau. Alors qu'il le voyait basculer de sa chaise, Sirius se décida enfin à agir ; Il le rattrapa _in extremis_ par les aisselles avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'allongea dessus. Prit de panique, il le secoua violemment en criant :

« Snape ! Snape ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Ca… calme. » Souffla t-il en réponse.

Le Gryffondor se tut aussitôt et cessa dans un même mouvement de ballotter le jeune homme brun. A genoux à ses côtés, il attrapa le corps maigre et l'amena contre son torse, le berçant doucement en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Pour un peu il lui en aurait caressé les cheveux…

_Caresser les cheveux de Snape, moi aussi je dois être sacrément malade_, pensa t-il en levant pourtant la main pour la poser sur l'arrondi de son crâne.

Celui-ci respirait maintenant profondément dans son giron, avalant de grandes goulées comme s'il craignait de manquer encore de souffle.

« Ca va maintenant, Black. Je pense que tu peux me lâcher. »

« Tu es sur ? » Lui répondit-il avec un regard scrutateur. « Putain, tu m'as fait une belle peur. Tu te s'rais vu, on aurait cru voir un squelette, déjà que d'habitude tu n'es pas très coloré mais alors là. »

Severus grinça des dents. Black et sa légendaire délicatesse.

« Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un peu d'hyperventilation. Avec toutes ces âneries, j'en ai eut le souffle coupé. »

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter comme ça. » Commença à lui expliquer le Gryffondor, le tenant toujours étroitement contre sa poitrine ferme. « C'est pas comme si on allait devoir… jouer les couples ou encore se bécoter… on risque juste de penser un peu plus que de nécessaire à l'autre… »

« Mais je pense déjà bien assez à toi ! » Claqua Severus en se redressant en position assise.

« A oui ? » S'étonna Sirius en haussant haut un sourcil, un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

« Oh ! Non. Je te vois venir, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. »

« Allons Severus chéri, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. » S'amusa Sirius en glissant son index le long du nez épais. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu voyais le loup, n'est-ce pas ? Ahouuuuuu ! » Imita t-il en souriant franchement.

Il en profita pour se pencher d'avantage sur lui, l'écrasant de son corps puissant. Son sourire s'était fait charmeur, ses yeux enjôleurs alors qu'il approchait doucement son visage du sien.

_Seigneur ! C'est qu'il a l'air sérieux en plus_, pensa Severus, les yeux agrandis de voir Black continuer à avancer.

Il était près à tout.

A absolument tout.

Sauf à être _embrassé_.

Sauf à être embrassé par _Sirius Black_.

« GRRRrrouuuuuiiiii ! »

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas prit conscience de fermer, pour les fixer sur le visage stoïque de Black.

Un tic à la bouche. Une lèvre qui se soulève discrètement. Puis de moins en moins discrètement. Un petit nez qui se fronce. Des perles saphir qui pétillent.

« Haanaa ha-ha... »

Et un rire qui n'en finit plus.

Le Serpentard, rouge de honte devant la preuve incontestable de sa faim, enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Sirius à ses côtés ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de glousser. Severus aurait aimé se mettre en colère, mais le rire de l'animagus ne lui donnait pas envie de râler. Bien au contraire. Il ne se comprenait plus ; Il y a moins d'une heure, il aurait certainement jeté un sort extrêmement douloureux à Black pour bien moins que cela, mais là, il se sentait simplement bien. Le rire rauque, aboyé du Gryffondor, communicatif, lui faisait même monter un sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui disparut bien vite.

Ah. C'était donc cela un baiser.

Un sourire aux lèvres sur son propre sourire aux lèvres.

**¤¤¤**

**Mercredi 5 janvier 2000, manoir de la famille Black, 12 Grimmauld Place, Londres. **

« Debout, cabot. Il est déjà onze heures passées. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas dormir toute la journée ? » Tenta de le réveiller une voix profonde et basse.

Sirius murmura dans son sommeil, un air bienheureux peint sur chacun des traits de son visage. Il entendait la voix caressante de son époux. Se retournant de son côté du lit, il tendit la main pour le serrer contre lui, mais n'étreignit que du vide. Il leva paresseusement un œil à cette constatation et le balada dans la chambre ; Il le referma pourtant aussi sec lorsque les lourdes tentures obstruant leurs fenêtres furent tirées, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce un éblouissant soleil d'hiver, déjà haut dans le ciel.

Sirius aimait son mari. Il l'aimait _vraiment_, mais il y avait des matins comme aujourd'hui où il aurait souhaité l'attacher et le bâillonner, et ce sans aucunes ambiguïtés sexuelles. Juste pour le faire taire, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Sirius, il est hors de question que tu passes la journée au lit. » Une main gracile vint lui secouer l'épaule pour le faire réagir « Feignant ! Lève-toi avant que je ne te mette un coup de pied au c… Ouah ! »

Le dormeur avait tiré avec force son époux par le bras, le laissant choir de tout son faible poids sur lui. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans les courtes mèches de jais, plongeant son nez dans son cou pour en respirer l'odeur ; Un mélange étonnant de touches sucrées, salées ou d'autres encore, plus corsées. Sa deuxième main glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale, traçant de la paume le chemin affriolant menant à sa chute de rein. Arrivé au fessier, elle s'y posa mollement et palpa tout ce qui se trouvait à portée.

« Severus Snape, laissez moi vous dire que malgré vos presque quarante ans, vous avez su garder un postérieur de jouvenceau. » Murmura Sirius en mordillant doucement un lobe d'oreille, heureux de sentir le professeur de potions frémir à son contact.

« Je ne te retournerais pas le compliment, tu t'empattes comme une vieille croûte. » Lui répondit-il en lui claquant un bécot sur la bouche, un petit rictus déformant ses fines lèvres.

« Bon anniversaire, Grincheux. »

« Il était temps ! » S'exclama Severus en se relevant sur un coude. « Bon anniversaire de mariage à toi aussi, clébard. » Finit-il en lui déposant religieusement un petit baiser sur un coin de la mâchoire.

* * *

1) « Bénis ton héritage. Dirige-les, fais-les grandir jusqu'à l'éternité. Chaque jour nous te bénissons, et nous louons ton nom à jamais et jusque dans les siècles des siècles. » [Extrait de _Te Deum_. 

2) Ce sont les paroles de Saint-François d'Assise, _légèrement_ amélioré.

3) Unuk est un des nombreux noms de l'étoile principale de la constellation du Serpent.

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à vous tous.

Je ne vous souhaite que de belles choses, prenez soin de vous (et bien du courage à ceux qui commencent les examens lundi).

**Ruines**.


End file.
